


Shifting the spotlight

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study (?), Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Major Spoilers, more tags will be added, not rlly sure, this is brain rot, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, his final moments.Kaito Momota, his final thoughts.A monitor beeps as one of them wishes on the brightest star.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The whirring of the press could be heard from above him as he closed his eyes. This video had to be perfect. There was no other way to let his plan succeed.

Despite how fast it was moving… he felt as if it was going in slow motion. So he thought back to a few events. 

He thought back to how he fell out of a locker and was greeted by a robot.. and how he annoyed said robot to the point of it being a joke between them. He thought about how he met Kaede and Shuichi... and how he doubted that the boy with her would be very useful. 

Then… they were in the gym. And that stupid fucking bear announced the killing game. It felt like a cruel joke. He was waiting for DICE to pop out of nowhere and reveal the 15 students were just hired performers…

But they didn’t show up. 

So he devotes as much time as possible into getting everyone out. 

  
  


Then Kaede killed Rantaro. 

God- seeing her lie to everyone was  _ painful.  _ It was so obvious she had been lying, but they believed her… and then she was killed. 

He made a new plan. Make everyone watch the motive videos. He got Gonta to help gather everyone, and dashed out while they were occupied in order to get the kubpads. If only Kiibo hadn’t exposed his lie and caused him to have that god awful night with Gonta. 

...then the magic show happened and Ryoma was dead. 

When he found out it was Kirumi, he.. was hurt. He didn’t trust her, but he definitely liked her. She fed him and gave him some attention… like a nice motherly figure. It hurt more to hear the sickening crack as she hit the pavement, rather than see it directly. 

He thought he could prevent the next death. 

How stupid was he?

Because then not just one, but two people died at the hands of a serial killer. 

He didn’t really get that close to them… but everyone else had. 

He thought he had time to prepare. 

Miu shoved her way into the picture and forced his hand. He didn’t want to kill Gonta… he wanted to keep the gentle giant alive… But Miu made him do this. 

It’s what he told himself. 

Kokichi could see the press closer now, so his thoughts picked up. 

Using the exisals to take Kaito, the hanger- Maki shooting him…  _ The antidote now in Kaito.  _

Kaito. 

The last person to see him cry. The last person to see him without his mask. The last person to hear Kokichi say he hated the game. It wasn’t fun. He hated death and murder… 

And they’ll both die with that secret. 

Die. 

He’s going to die, isn’t he? 

  
He thought about his final regrets. How he failed everyone. He failed Rantaro and Kaede. He failed Ryoma by not being there for him, and Kirumi for not being important enough. He failed Angie by letting her lock herself in and starting the stupid “student council”. He failed Tenko by not realizing the ritual was a trap. He failed Korekiyo for not stopping him. He failed Miu by being so rude and making her cry. He failed Gonta for showing him how despair-filled the world was. He failed Kaito by bringing him into the hanger...

He failed Shuichi for not being able to let him chase him forever. He was definitely going to miss that detective...

Fuck- he coughed again, the press against his face as he let out his true, final words. 

  
  


“ **I DON’T WANT TO DIE!** ”

  
  
  



	2. He died in the Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting the spotlight to the astronaut with little time left.

Kaito Momota was never afraid. That was something he told everyone with a bright smile on his face as he put his arm around them and show them how to face their fears in the biggest dangers.

Yet as the rocket ship flew into the sky, Kaito only felt fear. 

He thought back to it all.

To waking up in that hell hole and meeting Kaede and Shuichi, to seeing those dumb bears jumping up out from the weird exisals, to hearing they would have to kill each other… To seeing Kaede step forward and fight against the awful ways they were told to act…

To seeing a piano crush her body into nothing but pink liquid. 

Kaito thought more. He thought about how he took Shuichi under his wing, Maki too. He would train with Shuichi, determined to make him stronger so he would never have to cry again. He ran away from Gonta, hiding in his dorm until he had passed out from his own fear and waking up to the knocking on his door. He went to that magic shown thrown by Himiko and Angie only to watch as a corpse flew down into the tank with piranhas, and it was revealed to be Ryoma. 

And then Kirumi. Someone he thought of as a nice, caring person who did what she could for the sake of everyone. He wanted to cry when he watched her run and desperately try to escape. But men don’t cry. So he stuffed it down for later. 

He didn’t exactly think highly of this whole student council idea, but he let them do it anyway. He hated the idea of resurrecting someone, and it made him want to scream in- No. Not fear. Just… worry. Yeah! Worry…

Then they found Angie… a-and then he heard the discovery for Tenko… And then Korekiyo revealed that he and his sister were in love... He felt angry... But the execution made him feel awful. Even worse knowing that over 90 girls had been killed because of Korekiyo… He simply just wanted it all to end then and there…

But nothing could’ve prepared him for what happened next. 

Miu. The girl who was… a bit crash and… too much, but she was still their friend… and was now dead. He albeit a little bit confused since he was forced to log out and then come back in only to find out Miu was found against the building… and Kokichi turned out to be the most annoying piece of shit in the world.

He had manipulated Gonta twice now, and Gonta couldn’t even remember! 

...Yet the tears falling down Kokichi’s face as he begged for Gonta not to be killed felt real. Too real. He didn’t want to feel sympathy for the gremlin…

But he was a victim too, right?

He was dragged away in an exisal by Kokichi, being forced to coexist with the self-proclaimed mastermind as he talked to Shuichi and Maki. 

He got the crossbow from Himiko.

He didn’t mean to shoot-

Maki. 

She dipped the arrows in poison-  _ Why did she do that?? He didn’t want Kokichi dead! _

He took an arrow for him.

Kokichi forced him to drink the antidote.

The plan.

Kokichi holding onto Kaito and crying. Just… anything to tell someone how he felt. That’s what Kokichi told him as he helped him lay down on the press.

Kokichi asked for one last thing before he killed him.

_ “..Can you tell shumai... I’m sorry?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Sure.” _

The time spent in the exisal felt like seconds rather than hours. He read the script once, twice, too many times to count. 

Then the trial happened and-

...Why did his heart hurt each time they threw insults at kokichi? Claiming Kaito was dead and Kokichi…

...Kokichi wasn’t that bad of a guy…

Then he came out, smiling brightly at them as they crowded around him happily! Kaito was alive! Kokichi was dead! They could be happy again…

But his lungs protested against this idea as he sat down in the rocket ship. 

He was brought back to the present as he saw it all.

Stars don’t judge you, because they can’t think or speak. They sit in the infinite cosmos as a sign of perfection, watching over everyone as some sort of angel. They made Kaito feel small, yet seeing them up close in his final moments felt like he was in heaven, bigger than ever.

He felt a cough coming, and it was most likely going to be his last one.

He felt his body growing weak, and he fell to the ground with a smile.

He died with the stars.

-

Until he woke up in a hospital bed with nurses attending to him at an alarming rate, he was so confused and scared, yet at the same time calm and in the now. 

He passed out pretty quickly.

Turns out… it was a simulation. Everything he was fighting for wasn’t real, and that meant it was for nothing, right? Wrong. Kaito was even more determined to keep spirits up as all the people he had seen dead were alive and hugging him in a hospital cafeteria. Except for one.

Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader.

He wasn’t awake yet.

  
  



	3. I’m sorry.

Everyone was there but the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and that’s what scared Kaito. He looked around the room in a worried manner, a swell of fear growing in his chest. Did Kokichi not survive? Was he dead? Did Kaito fail him?! All of his thoughts were starting to collapse into one big fear. 

_ Did someone actually die? _

The very thought made Kaito pale. Someone, No,  _ Kokichi _ couldn’t be dead. He knew he couldn’t. Everyone was alive, so he had to be too. He just had to believe. Kaede seemed to pick up on his confusion and fear… and led him to a hospital room down the strangely soulless halls. She didn’t say a word but just continued to lead him. Their walk was short, yet felt as if they were taking a hike. When they stopped, Kaito tensed up. What would he say to Kokichi?”

_ I’m- _

Kaede didn’t give him much time to think on that, only shoving him into the room and quietly closing it behind him. It was a… normal hospital room. The kind he’d woke up in as well. But no one was there, unlike the nurses and his friends who had greeted him with joy and mixed emotions. 

It felt dead.

Looking down, he saw the Ultimate Supreme Leader. The poor boy looked like a ghost, but the heart rate monitor’s beeping told otherwise. Kaito didn’t remember what it was called, but he thinks… a breathing tube(?) was inside Kokichi’s mouth. His eyes were closed and his chest just barely rose and fell with each shallow breath. Kaito didn’t speak, only moving to sit next to Kokichi. What could he even say? That he was an idiot? Or.. that Kokichi was some smart, evil overlord? Not like he would hear him anyway…

Kaito stayed there for a while. The minutes turned into hours, and the sun fell. He asked the nurses if he could stay and only after begging them he was allowed to. He didn’t want to leave Kokichi’s side again. He wasn’t sure why especially since Kaede and Miu would come in occasionally and try to get him to come out. Rantaro would come in sometimes and bring in food. They had short discussions, with Rantaro looking at Kokichi with a pained expression. He told Kaito that Kokichi was like a little brother to him in the short time they spent together and that he wanted the small man to wake up. They made a silent agreement to meet in the room every other week.

Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko woke up too. He had left Kokichi’s room to greet them since they were important. Shuichi had cried at the sight of him, and Himiko was too busy with Angie and Tenko. Maki had… approached Kaito and told him that she truly meant what she had said. But… Kaito didn’t really feel anything towards her. She was a good friend and nothing more. So that’s what he told her. She said she mostly understood and left him alone. Shuichi had walked over to Kaito and asked about Kokichi. Himiko and a less than talkative Maki too. He led them back down the soulless hallway and showed them. Shuichi looked… shocked. Maybe heartbroken? Himiko gave a pitiful look. Maki… left after a single glance. It seemed like even after everything that happened, she wouldn’t wait a moment to see the one who she had choked almost to death.

And after that… a quiet schedule was put in place. Each Monday, Kaito and Gonta would sit and talk while Kaito held Kokichi’s cold hand in the hospital room. Tuesday and Wednesday were days that Kaito would look out the window and wish on the stars. It was childish… But it gave him comfort. Thursday was Shuichi’s day to visit. They would catch up on whatever was happening since Shuichi was one of the winners of Danganronpa Season 53. Friday was the day Rantaro came over. Kaito liked Thursdays and Fridays the most. 

Though, one friday stuck out when Rantaro came in with an important question.

“Why are you staying with him?”

Kaito… didn’t understand the question. Why wouldn’t he stay with Kokichi? He deserved waking up to someone by his side. Everyone did. So that’s what he told Rantaro. It earned him a puzzled look, but the conversation continued into their daily lives. 

Days passed and became weeks, weeks passed and became one month. But Kokichi didn’t seem to care that time was flying without him as one month became two. They had woken up in April, and now it was June. Kokichi’s birthday was only a week away, and Kaito was planning on hosting a small birthday party in his hospital room. He invited Shuichi, Gonta, Rantaro, and anyone else who wanted to come. The day was going to be filled with waiting for Kokichi, and talking about their lives. 

On June 21st, Mostly everyone had gathered around the bed to celebrate Kokichi’s birthday. The only people who didn’t come were Maki, Korekiyo, and Tsumugi. Maki just told Kaito no, Korekiyo had therapy on that day, and Tsumugi was still missing ever since they all woke up. Kirumi had made a two tier cake decorate with chocolate shavings and strawberries, saving two slices of cake for the small leader. They all took turns coming inside and waiting in the hall. 

Kaito came back inside the room for the third time that day and sat next to Kokichi. He was finally ready to tell the small boy something he had owed him for a while. He took his hand and squeezed it.    
  


“Hey.. Kokichi... if you’re awake... I think you deserve to know that... I’m sorry.” 

He felt a squeeze back, and suddenly, purple eyes fluttered open. 


End file.
